TriColor Airline
by AngryHatter
Summary: Miku is a flight attendant upon the tricolor airline and is assaulted by passenger. Luckily Captain Luka is there to save the day! LukaXMiku One-shot. Rated T


**Title: **Tricolor Airline.**  
**

**Summery:** Miku is a flight attendant upon the tricolor airline and is assaulted by passenger. Luckily Captain Luka is there to save the day!**  
**

**Rated: **T for Teal.

**Pairing: **LukaXMiku.

**Warning: **Slight Language, GirlXGirl, Don't Like, Don't Bother Reading.**  
**

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much it pains me to say this, I do not in anyway own vocaloid.

* * *

"Right this way, please watch your step," Miku smiled as she helped various persons onto the plane. While the cheerful facade on her face made her appear calm, she was really nervous inside. They had been delayed by two hours due to a storm, and even though they were boarding, there was still a storm brewing ahead. However, the storm was small and was thought not be considered a problem.

However, that didn't put Miku's troubles at ease. She hated storms, they scared her, and she would usually call in sick on days with storms, but she couldn't get out of it today. So here she is, playing her part as the ever so happy and helpful flight attendant.

'Maybe it'll have been dissolved by the time it reaches us,' Miku thought to herself as she helped an elderly couple off the plank. She turned to the next person, ready to help them on, when she felt something _squeeze _her behind.

Miku jerked away from the hand and smiled at the offender, a rough looking man, in desperate need of shaving.

Miku continued to smile, trying to mask her murderous intent.

"Please refrain from that, sir, " she said, hand slightly shaking.

"Aw, don't be like that baby. Why don't you and me hook up after the flight and go have some fun, eh?" the man leaned in close.

Miku moved away from the man slightly with irritation.

"Sir, please do move on, your holding up the line."

The man grabbed her by her wrist and wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her close.

"Naw, I don't think I will, babe," he leaned in for a kiss, only to find a book suddenly to collide with his face.

"Ow!"

The man let go of Miku, stumbling back a bit rubbing his nose.

"Wha the hell?"

"Please refrain from assaulting our flight attendants," a husky female voice said.

Miku looked back, seeing the planes pink-haired pilot behind her, "Luka.."

The man glared at Luka.

"Why you little bitch! Who do you think you are?"

Luka moved in front of Miku and pulled down the rim of her hat.

"Luka Megurine, Captain and Pilot of this plane, and-," Luka wrapped her arm around Miku's waist, pulling Miku close, "-her lover," with that, Luka brought her lips to Miku's for a short little kiss.

Miku took a few minutes to process what happened, and when she did, her face burned a deep red.

The man looked at the two startled, before shaking his head and moving onto the plane. Luka gave a little wink to Miku before returning to he pilots seat. Miku just sighed and helped on the next passenger.

After the plane had landed and all the passengers left, Miku decided to join Luka in the front of the plane. She walked over to the pinkette and smile with a salute.

"Good job with flying through that storm, Miss Captain!"

Luka looked up at the teal haired girl with a cool smile.

"Thanks, Miss Flight Attendant."

Miku just grinned and let her arm fall to her side.

"Hey...thanks for helping me today, I really don't know what I would've done without you."

Luka gave her another smile.

"Your welcome, sweetcheeks," Luka cooed.

Miku laughed and leaned down for a kiss.

"I love you, Luka-chan."

Luka smirked, "Love you too, sweety," she said kissing the teal haired girl back.

Miku had never tasted anything sweeter.

* * *

**This was actually a one-shot I wrote her friend. Originally I was gonna write a MarcelineXPrincess Bubblegum, but I really have no interest in Adventure Time, so I really know nothing about them. **

**I was actually quite pleased with this.  
**

**Read & Review3  
**


End file.
